The present invention relates to a keyboard switch, and more particularly to an improvement in an air vent structure for a keyboard switch comprised of a pair of upper and lower flexible insulating films superimposed one over the other with an insulating spacer interposed therebetween.
There is known a keyboard switch comprising a pair of upper and lower insulating films having a spacer interposed therebetween and supporting upper and lower contacts which can be brought into contact with each other when the upper insulating film is depressed by a finger toward the lower insulating film. Air can be vented out of a space between the upper and lower insulating films through vent holes defined in the lower insulating film and a base plate on which the keyboard switch assembly is supported. However, dust or dirt can be drawn into the space through the vent holes and cause malfunctioning of the keyboard switch.